Redshooter's Return: a fanfic based off an RP
by Pugplays42
Summary: Sunny, a sunflower, has obtained strange glitching powers. she is kidnapped by Redshooter so they can get her magic paintbrush, but she glitches free of the cage and glitches home. With astoundment, they agree to kidnap Candy in order to force her to help them counter Sunny's glitching powers. Oh and I might occasionally pop in and break the fourth wall :D
1. Chapter 1: Sunny Glitches Free

Characters:

Pugplays42- The creator of the story who may occasionally pop in and break the fourth wall.

Sunny- A sunflower with a new power to glitch-teleport and and a cute little bow. The main protagonist. Her weakness is shadow-powered objects. She also has a special set of plant food that allows her to turn into her second form, Sun Knight. She has a paintbrush similar to Paint's, making her a target of the Peashooter Mafia. (not as serious as it sounds.)

Candy- A sweetflower that is part Shadow Plant, although she does not recieve boosts from a moonflower. She is a renowned Cosmic Chemist and her weakness is light-powered objects.

Paint- A paint flower with a magic paintbrush that can paint anything and have it come to life. He also runs a shop. Nuff said.

Toxic- A toxic flower who is a member of the Sun Squad, along with all the other flowers in this story.

Redshooter- The main antagonist of the story, he is an extinguished Fire Pea who can activate his flame at any time. He sets off to kidnap Sunny to obtain her paint brush as usual, but something is different about today… oh and he is in the Pea Mafia too

Rockshooter- The boss of the Pea Mafia, he is a grey peashooter with red spikes on the back of his head. He shoots rock peas and can blend into any rock surface.

Blueshooter- Redshooter's brother, he fights for the side of good and can turn into a Water Pea when needed. He is in the sunsquad.

 **NOW TO START WITH THE STORY :DDD**

Chapter One: Sunny glitches free

 **LOCATION: SUNSQUAD BASE**

Sunny: these new glitching powers are amazing! I love them!

Candy: don't take them for granted, remember what happened last time you got a new power.

Sunny: Come on, i got this! Anyways, im going for a walk.

Candy: okay i guess.

Sunny: *walks outside*

Redshooter: *jumps in front of her once she's outside* ha!

Sunny: you're not getting me this time! I have a trick up my sleeve!

Red: (i will shorten characters' names a lot) Is it any match for this? *Shoots her with a sleep dart*

Sunny: what….. the... come… on...… *falls to the floor asleep*

Red: that was too easy.

*later*

Sunny: *wakes up in a cage* what the…. Oh come on!

Rockshooter: *tauntingly* what was that trick up your sleeve?

Sunny: oh, right! This! *glitches out of the cage* see you next time!

Red and Rock: ….WAT

Sunny: *glitches away*

Red: I told you she was up to something!

Rock: i only know one person that could counter that strange glitching ability…

Red: who?

Rockshooter: Candy. We'll have to capture her and force her to help us defeat sunny.

Redshooter: but how do we get her?

Rock: i have a plan…

 **HOW DID SUNNY GET HER GLITCHING POWERS?**

 **WILL ZOMBIES BE A PART OF ANY OF THIS?**

 **DO REDSHOOTER AND ROCKSHOOTER KIDNAP CANDY?**

 **DOES PUGPLAYS42 BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**A/N**

 **I switched to using a new style of writing stories, so from here on this story won't be as dialogue-based as the last one, instead it'll be more similar to my other story (A Journey to Remember.)**

 **(also, this story uses GW-style plants, so arms are pods, leaves, etc. while their legs are their leaves, stubs, you get the idea)**

Candy was taking a walk through the forest, when she heard something in the bushes nearby.

"Hm?" She went to investigate it, readying herself in case it was a trap.

"Surprise."

Candy whipped around, seeing a trap cube being thrown at her the moment she turned. Quickly thinking, she slapped the trap cube, causing it to activate and tie her wrists together.

"Damnit!" She reflected on the thought that she did indeed become lucky however, as had it hit her whole body her arms and legs would have been affected and she would remain helpless. Not eager to get captured, she quickly began to run.

"Get back here!" Redshooter shouted as he chased after her.

"How 'bout no?" Candy replied, eager to escape the fire pea chasing after her. The sweetflower used some shadow magic, engulfing the cuffs on her wrists in shadow causing them to disintegrate.

"I'm free!" Candy shouted, proceeding to get the heck out of there.

Redshooter pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Rock, I need your help. She got away." Shortly after, a grey peashooter with red spikes on the back of his head emerged from a rocky surface nearby.

"So she didn't give in that easily. She definitely puts up more of a fight than Sunny." Rockshooter said, looking at Red.

"If she is a shadow plant, then a counter is obvious; use light powered objects." Rockshooter handed Red a glowing cube.

"Try this for size. It's a light-infused trap cube, guaranteed to take the fight outta her. Works the same as any other."

Redshooter took the cube, investigating it as it stood in his pods.

"I'll leave the rest in your hands, call me if you need me." Rockshooter then walked off, leaving the mission in Redshooter's hands. (Or pods, whatever)

 **A/N**  
 **I'm so sorry it's been so long since I posted! I was finishing up school, and roleplaying in the PvZ community on Amino took up a lot of my time lol**  
 **expect more stuff soon! (Hopefully...)**


End file.
